Waking Up
by Rinni
Summary: A Story bout the Son and Briefs' family on a normal morning....i hope ya'll like it ^_^


  
Waking Up  
  
Bulma woke up to Vegeta snoring loudly in her ear she climbed out of bed and   
slowly went downstairs to get coffee. She heard Trunk's alarm clock go off, and   
then a large blast from upstairs. She ran upstairs to find out exactly what had   
happened. There was Trunks sound asleep with a busted up alarm clock. "God damn   
it.-pause- Trunks, time to get up dear, time for school."  
-silence-  
"Trunks, honey, I said its time to get up now, you don't want to be late for   
school, do you."  
-snore-  
"GOD DAMN IT, I SAID, GET UP NOW OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!!"  
Still nothing...  
Bulma ran down stairs and got a picture of water with lots of ice(hehehe)  
She sprinted back upstairs, and mercifully dumped it all over him.   
Now, picture this, Trunks shot out of bed, faster than Bulma has ever seen any   
teenager move, and landed on his butt.  
"That's what I thought," Bulma said evilly  
"Damn it Mom, why the hell did ya' do that, do you how unbelievably   
uncomfortable ice cubes are when they land in your boxers, and after they malt,   
do ya' know what that looks like? Why can't you jus wake me up peacefully.   
"Trunks said glaring harshly at his mother.  
" Oh, jeez, I don't know. I guess I'm one of those mothers that likes to torture   
her sons."  
She turned around to look across the hall at Vegeta still sleeping. Then turned   
back to Trunks, finding him asleep up against a wall.  
"I GIVE UP!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Son household...  
"GOKU, GOHAN, GOTEN, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!" ChiChi yelled sharply at the three   
boys.  
The three of them all shot up out of bed and went tossing and tumbling down the   
stairs.  
" I never knew Goku could bend that way."  
ChiChi said with a puzzled look on her face.  
The boys finally reached the table, all with hopeful faces on waiting for   
breakfast.  
ChiChi set her gorme' breakfast down, and the majority of it was gone before she   
had time to set the last plate of toast down on the table.  
"Well, that was good," Gohan said as he rushed out the door " Bye Dad, bye Mom,   
Bye Goten!"  
"Bye!!" They all shouted in unison.  
"I hafta go too, Bye!" Goten said as he rushed out of the door.  
Goku helped ChiChi with the dishes and then took off to go find Vegeta.  
------------------------------------------------------------------To be   
Continued..............  
  
Next- Will Bulma ever get Trunks up in time for school? and what about Goku,   
Vegeta's still asleep, WHAT WILL HE DO???? Find out next on "Waking up."   
  
This is the second part of Waking Up(duh).I hope y'all liked my first part.   
Maybe one day I'll be as good as Evercool. NE Wayz, on to the second part...  
  
Briefs Household.........  
Bulma got a brilliant idea.  
"Trunks, if you don't get up, I'll either: 1) Won't let you talk on the phone   
for a month, or until you learn to get along with your alarm clock, 2) No TV,  
3) Or, you.. you.. can't see Goten for as long as I desire!!"  
With that, Trunks bounced up, and shot downstairs, and out the door.  
"Dammit, he's gonna be late again,-humph-"  
Bulma stomped across the hall to Vegeta.  
"VEGETA, GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" and she shoved him on the floor   
being fed up with Trunks and in a pissy mood.  
Vegeta got up off the floor and looked around, dazed and confused.  
"What the hell did ya' do that for, woman?"  
"Shut the f--- up, and stay the hell out of my way!"  
Bulma said furiously and stomped downstairs.  
"IS IT THAT TIME OF MONTH AGAIN?"  
Vegeta yelled down to her.  
"THOSE ARE FIGHTEN' WORDS BOY!!"  
Vegeta took of downstairs and quickly blew by her, to make sure he didn't get   
hit by the furious woman. He sky rocketed outside to his gravity room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------Goku was   
peacefully flying over to Vegeta's house. He landed in front of the door, and   
remembered what ChiChi had said to him long ago about not walking into a house,   
but to knock on the door first. So he did.  
Now Bulma answered the door, Goku expected her polite little hello, or Vegeta's   
'what do you want?'  
But instead" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Bulma shouted angrily at him.  
"I'm guessing Vegeta's in the gravity room, uh, Bye!"  
Goku took off to the gravity room only to find Vegeta firing a ki blast at a   
picture of Goku on a punching bag.  
"Jeez, I feel wanted here," Goku said and flew back home.  
The End... Or is it??  
  
Aftermath- Bulma finally calmed down, and Trunks learned how to get along with   
his alarm clock, even though he was unsure of himself. ChiChi never did have   
much trouble getting her husband and boys up.  
  



End file.
